This application relates generally to the field of vehicle lighting, and more particularly to systems and methods to more easily identify a feature of a vehicle with lighting.
Some modern vehicles have keyless entry systems that enable an approaching user to unlock the doors or trunk by pressing a button on a key fob or remote. More recently, some vehicles may be configured to recognize the proximity of the user's key fob in relation to the vehicle, and if the key fob is located within a distance of, for example, 1.5 meters, of the vehicle, the vehicle will allow entry by a driver or user without requiring the driver or user to unlock the vehicle via the key fob or remote. To gain entry of the vehicle without pressing a key fob button or vehicle remote control to unlock the car in situations where fully automatic, hands-free unlocking and motorized opening of the door or trunk is not available or is inactive, the user must open the door by raising or activating a door handle, or by pressing or activating a trunk release button to open the trunk, which may typically be located at the rear of the vehicle. However, the trunk release button on a vehicle is often hidden or not readily visible to the approaching user, resulting in delayed access to the trunk if the user is unable to readily locate the release button.
There exists a need, therefore, for a system or method that brings attention to a vehicle feature to an approaching driver or user to enable the driver or user to readily identify and/or locate the feature.